trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
Universe C Session
About This is a page I made to place my fantroll characters. There's another character called Riko that is one Omniscent being, which plays an important role in the entire adventure. I'm actually making an adventure here. It isn't much of a well done adventure, but I'm just able to use paint so, give me a break. Help me out! Yes, you can do it. I've done the entire troll's players, and I'm not planning to make any other. So, if you have any suggestions, you can post them on my SUGGESTION BOX . And if you want to help me even more, you can EDIT MY CHARACTERS to a more graphically enhanced version, and I'll be pleased to put your credits. If you want to contribute with any characters, I'll like too, but, it's not guaranteed that they'll appear on the story. I'll evaluate the ones that really deserve being on it, but the chances are very high, if your character's good. Info The 12 trolls in this session represents the 12 factions and their respective roles. They're all commanded by one Omniscient Being Called RiKo, while his evil-alternate-universe-self, rIkO tries to screw the session. RiKo first contacted with Tuniah and so convincing him about the session, but never showed up again until they were just to start. Yet it takes some time while, and some Relationship work to get things going. After they all entered the game, they've met for the first time with RiKo, which revealed to be an Omnipotent as well, but his powers were forbidden for while he was on the session. Soon he proved to be an helpful ally, and a good friend. The Entering The entrance of the players on the session is something very unpredictable, since they can both screw everything in the beginning, not programming the kernelsprite. After it there's the chain to complete, since they can be only access someone's else hive once, as well as they can be only accessed once too. The chain don't need to be in any specific order, it must only be completed. The Great Moons' Sacrifice That's something needed to successfully make all the players become god tiers, since their beds are all in one place, in one of the three planets on the center of Skaia. Four Bodies will be deployed in each planet. Some of the Flipped Rules The first one is very simple, the session logo was changed to the Default image used in SBURB/Doomed/Flipped sessions, a four squared green house. The second one is somehow more Worrisome. Because entire Paradox Space was frozen on the moment the session started, the destiny of the session became unknown. The third one is actually weird. Instead of the players "Original" Bodies were meant to be sacrificed to become God-Tiers, the Dream-Selves were the ones to do the job. The way to do so is completely destroying both Prospit and Derse moons and the bodies were to hit the beds when they first touch the ground, making the job very harder than usual, requiring loads of calculations and planning, but having an Omniscient Being as a friend seemed to help a lot. The fourth rule is that the roles of the characters are very scrambled, for example, instead Surioko being a Prince of Hope, he is a Prince of Breath, as well as Tuniah wasn't to be an Bard, and yes an Knight, instead, Uniani took that role, going to him, he was supposed to be an Bard of Time, instead of Tenia, and she was to be the Rogue of Doom. Loik wasn't supposed to be an seer, for it being a female role, but because of the lack of feminine players on the session, and the starter of it didn't had the classes expansion pack, it was necessary. The fifth rule implies that there's not any reckoning, for it being impossible to happen, making the players actual the unique instances of themselves in the entire paradox universe. The sixth rule implies that, if either the Black or the White queen dies, her ring will be passed to the King, making him even stronger. The seventh rule implies that Skaia have not only one, but three planets, every will be responsible for four sprite programmations. The eighth rule implies that the troll kids don't need to have wings. That is a very meaningful rule and does not interfere in any important aspect of the game on itself. Characters Allies Antagonists Session Players Related Pages SBURB Psi Session MORE COMING SOON Category:World C Session Category:Yanzoo Category:Sessions